


Unseen Half in the Bag Episode

by omgrlm



Category: Red Letter Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrlm/pseuds/omgrlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ALL NEW HitB episode!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Half in the Bag Episode

**Author's Note:**

> This is the absolute best thing I've ever written ever.

"Half in the Baaaaaaag." "I eat enemas for breakfast." *bottles crashing on table*

\---

Mike: So Jay, now that Mr. Plinkett's funeral is over, we got bored and watched a movie?

Jay: Thaaat's right, Mike, we watched Space Cop.

Mike: So Jay, what did you think of...Space Cop? What the fuck kinda name is that?

Jay: Do you remember that time when we watched that gay porno together?

Mike:Which one? *turns head towards camera and raises eyebrow*

Jay: *also starts looking towards camera* What the fuck are you looking at?

*hard cut*

Mike: So Jay, what did you think of Space Cop?

Jay: It was horrible. *laughs* It reminded me of that gay porno movie we watched where the guy only used two fingers in the other guy's butthole *squish sound* and the movie just *gesticulates* ends after 30 minutes of fingering like that. This movie is like that. It just ends.

Mike: ...Okay then.

\---

"dun, du dun, du dun, du du dun dun"


End file.
